


one minute to midnight

by queerleader (autolatry)



Series: Crime AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, erica ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autolatry/pseuds/queerleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to head back to Beacon Hills for a few weeks to earn his mother's forgiveness. Stiles checks in because studying is awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one minute to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The song Stiles is listening to is _I Hear Voices_ by Kasabian. The title is also from that song.

_My soul you can have it cause it don’t mean shit,_  
_I’d sell it to the devil for another hit,_  
_And midnight is coming and I wish that you were here._

Purple neon light illuminates the dark, low budget apartment in lower manhattan. There's a gay club just across the road that's blaring house music and Stiles turns his speakers up louder to try and drown it out. Usually, he'd be worried about his neighbours however it's Saturday night which means most of them are out partying while the remainder is fucking so hard the ceiling is shaking.

The only other source of light is coming from Stiles' battered old laptop which hosts the most boring essay the man has ever written. Picking philosophy as his major was a mistake but there were no subjects he was even remotely interested in and philosophy looked like the easiest. Honestly, he hates college but passing up on the opportunity seemed like a waste at the time. Isn't that what young people are supposed to do? Go off to college and make some memories? The only memories he'll have of this place are Mr Sanderson's moans. 

And Mr Sanderson's moans only serves to remind him that his apartment isn't filled with his own moans.

Derek had flown back to California two weeks ago at the request of his mother. Stiles isn't entirely sure what's going on between Derek and Talia - or the whole Hale family for that matter - but Derek had seemed pretty eager to do as he was told and it didn't feel like his and Derek's relationship had reached the point where he could enquire into the innermost workings of the Hale Pack yet - so he hadn't asked. But even now, he can't help being curious.

With Derek on his mind, Stiles casts his eyes over to where his phone rests on his crumpled bedspread, laying hot against his leg. Playing  _Best Fiends_ at hours at a time had overheated the battery so Stiles is letting the device cool off while he works on his bullshit essay. Ten minutes is long enough, right?

He reaches for his phone and clicks the circle button, bringing the phone's bright screen to life. It's late, almost midnight, but he knows Derek will probably be awake; the wolf can run on a ridiculously low amount of sleep. That and California is three hours behind. Unlocking the phone, he swipes right and clicks on the message icon. His last text from Derek came in that afternoon but Derek had been busy so Stiles occupied himself with other things. (See: the reason for his phone overheating) He bites the corner of his lip, considering striking up a conversation, but a text feels too impersonal right now and he so desperately needs to hear the wolf's voice. 

Reaching a decision, Stiles hits pause on his music and saves his essay before retreating to the bathroom with his phone in hand. The noise from the club across the street is quieter in here and Stiles sinks to the floor beside the tub, huddling against his towel. He clicks onto his recent calls before hovering his thumb over Derek's name. Taking a deep breath, he presses on the name and waits as his phone begins to dial out. 

Derek answers almost immediately and Stiles' automatically feels the tension leave his shoulders. "Hey." Stiles can hear the smile in Derek's voice as well as an abundance of other things; the snapping of twigs, the whoosh of a stream and a female voice squealing happily. Stiles guesses Derek is out with the pack tonight. 

"Hi," Stiles chimes, crossing his legs. "Thought I'd check in. Are you busy?" He still feels a little awkward about prying into Derek's business and isn't sure quite how much he is allowed to know about what the beta does in his professional life.

"Nope, just out on a late night stroll with Erica and a friend of hers. How are you? I've missed you." Stiles practically grins at that and it's frankly ridiculous. They've only been dating two months yet Derek somehow has the ability to turn Stiles' entire day around with just a few words. 

"I miss you, too," He sighs, leaning his head back against the cool tile wall. "I've been trying to write up my essay that's due on Monday but it's the dullest thing I've ever read." Stiles feels no shame in complaining; writing about something you have no interest in really sucks sometimes. He thought Philosophy would at least be entertaining but it's hard to see the good side of the subject when there's something else he'd much rather be studying.

Derek huffs a sigh, "Well, you know what I think," He says in a know it all tone. Stiles is about to respond when Derek mutters a quick, 'just a sec' before the line goes dead.

Stiles takes his phone away from his ear and blinks down at it. That was odd - but ultimately none of his business. The man takes the pause in conversation to push himself up from the floor and walk over to the small, porcelain sink. He turns on the tap and takes out his toothbrush and toothpaste. The reflection staring back at him makes him cringe; he's tired and it's noticeable. There are rings of purple under his eyes from lack of sleep and he's paler than normal - which... how is that even possible?

Running the paste along the bristles, Stiles pops his brush into his mouth and begins to clean. Just before Derek left for Beacon Hills, Stiles had divulged his true passion to him and Derek had been pushing him to follow it as a career path ever since. The problem is that the tuition fees for someone like Stiles are even more daunting than his current ones, plus, his father would never go for it. 

John Stilinski is an accepting man and has been pro-werewolf rights for as long as Stiles can remember, however, if he finds out that Stiles is a spark and wants to pursue magic on an academic level the man might finally succumb to that heart attack Stiles has been trying to avoid since losing his mother. John doesn't have a problem with magic folk either, but having his own son practice would be another story altogether. With powerful magic comes powerful enemies and Stiles' safety is and always will be his father's first priority.

Which is why John is under the impression that Derek is just some guy Stiles met in a corridor at Scott and Kira's wedding. No funny business here. 

From its position on the porcelain, Stiles' phone begins to vibrate, signalling an incoming call. The man spits into the sink and quickly rinses and dries his mouth before climbing into the tub to sit, swiping answer on his way down. "Hello?"

Derek is breathing a little heavily now and Stiles frowns because the guy is a fucking werewolf and a walk should not have that effect on him. "Sorry about that," The beta chuckles, still kinda breathless but improving as the seconds pass. "I had to give Erica's friend a hand. This trail isn't as human-friendly as I thought."

"Wow, Der," Stiles says, scolding playfully. "Way to ignore the needs of an entire species."

"It's not that bad," Derek huffs but Stiles doubts the wolf is in any way upset. "And don't think I'm done with what we were talking about. You  _have_ to enrol. I think you could really go far with this magic stuff!"

Stiles sets his jaw because he's definitely not discussing this again. "Derek-"

"I'll pay for your tuition. It won't be a problem."  _And here we go again_. "I just want you to be happy."

The human lets out an irritated growl and leans back in the tub so his head is hanging over the rim. "I  _am_ happy - and we've had this conversation a million times. I don't want you paying for shit like this for me just because you can afford to. I won't take advantage of you-"

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me."

"Let me finish!" Stiles snaps and Derek abruptly shuts up at that. A wave of shame washes over the man and he can't help but feel guilty for raising his voice when Derek only has good intentions. But still, he has a right to stand his ground. "I'm sorry, Der, but you know how I feel about this. My dad would never go for it and I don't think I'm even good enough to get in in the first place. Let's just... let's just talk about something else, okay?"

There's a pause where Stiles assumes Derek is gathering his thoughts and deciding whether or not this is worth an argument over before he replies, "Okay. I still think I'm right, but okay."

"Okay." Stiles nods, despite Derek being unable to see him. "Did I mention that I miss you? Like, a lot? When do you think you'll be back?"

Derek hums and the rumble in his chest makes Stiles shiver. It's been a while. It's not his fault! "I miss you, too. You're not going to be able to walk when I get back." Stiles chokes at that because - oh god yes! There's a distant sound of Erica cackling, loud and musical and Stiles blushes. Derek only chuckles. "My mom should let me go in about a week. I'm still not sure what's going on with her in the first place. She's been acting... odd - but only with me."

The inside of Stiles' cheek suddenly becomes extremely interesting again and the man chews on it while considering his next move. He shouldn't ask. It's none of his business and completely out of line. He is not involved with the Hale Pack and has no right to inquire about Talia Hale or her family matters. And yet, "What do you mean?"

_Fuck!_

Derek sighs and Stiles can almost see him running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know," He starts, sighing again like he can't help it. "She's been worried about me for the past few years and I understand that because it's not like I haven't been acting out, but for a while now it's like all of her mom-worry is focused on me and how I behave. She's picking at everything I do and even how I hold and present myself and how I can be better and it's so _annoying_. It's like I'm public enemy number one around here. I'm not the child who's disappeared off of the face of the earth just before I'm set to inherit the business! I don't know," He stresses again and Stiles can hear how exhausted he is. "There's just a lot of tension between us at the minute. I know I'm not the perfect son but this is getting ridiculous."

There's another pause before Derek adds, "I'm sorry, that was a lot."

"It's okay," Stiles says, quietly. It's unlike Derek to vent and talk about his feelings like this or show any sort of weakness, even if it's emotional and it kinda freaks Stiles out. Stiles had no idea how much this stuff is getting to the wolf. "Don't feel like you can't talk to me when things are piling up. It's my job to listen."

"Thanks, Stiles," Derek answers, his voice soft. "But I think I should save my ranting for when we're in person and I have fewer witnesses." The wolf's gentle laugh is soothing and Stiles hopes everything isn't all bad back in California. "Hey," Derek's voice breaks the peace and Stiles abruptly notices his eyes have fallen closed. He isn't sure how long he was zoned out and blushes, despite there being no one around to see. "I'm about to go outside of cell range; I'll call you in the morning. Put your essay away and get some sleep."

Stiles smiles at Derek's fussing and nods. "Okay. Have a good night. Be safe."

"You too, Stiles."

With that the call disconnects for the final time and Stiles slowly climbs out of the tub, muscles burning from the uncomfortable porcelain. He trecks back to the cramped bedroom, flicking off the lights as he goes and finally slumps into bed, suddenly very tired. Having Derek so far away when he's under that kind of pressure worries Stiles and he hopes that having his friends with him will help ease the load that's mounting on the wolf's shoulders while Stiles isn't around to help support the weight. His worry will do no good now though and sleep is calling him so Stiles untangles his headphones and inserts them into his phone, clicks on his music and lays back, waiting for sleep to take him.

 

* * *

**Beacon Hills, California**

 

 

The moon hangs heavy over the sleepy town as night fast approaches. Derek, Erica and Lyle have been walking for a good three hours, climbing higher and higher into the mountains on the outskirts of town. The journey isn't much for a born werewolf and even bitten Erica is unaffected by the ascent, happily taking selfies while she strides in heels that make Derek cringe for her ankles. Lyle, on the other hand, is struggling. He's fallen four times now and is bloody and bruised from rocks and branches. He stinks of sweat and is wheezing with every laboured breath. 

The wolves don't slow down. 

It's peaceful out here; a good place to think, but too much thinking is bad for the soul so Stiles' interruption was gratefully received. He misses the human. He misses him painfully. Whenever he thinks of the man back in New York, sleeping in that tiny apartment all by himself, Derek's wolf whines and paces and begs to be close. That's the problem with being mates. There are rules and protocols at the beginning of relationships - things you do and don't do - but Derek's wolf wants to break them all with no consideration of coming on too strong. He has to remember that Stiles is human, that humans need their space and their traditions. But, god, he wishes it was different. 

"You smell sad." The silence is broken by Erica who's paused and is frowning, her big, beautiful brown eyes questioning. Derek is proud of her in that moment; her senses are coming along in leaps and bounds. The young woman was only turned a little over a year ago, at her own request, and already she's improved more than Derek could have ever dreamed. "No, not sad," She alters. "Longing. Wow, you're really hung up on him, huh?"

Derek grunts and continues walking, listening as Erica begins to follow again, though the wolf knows he's not getting out of this one lightly. "That's none of your business."

The woman's laugh is like windchimes and she's suddenly right beside him, snaking her arms through Derek's to link with him. "I don't think anyone's ever heard you talk about your feelings and you just blabbed about personal shit with your mom in front of two people." 

And, yeah, Derek can't exactly argue with that. But he feels comfortable with Stiles - like he can trust him and that's a big fucking deal where Derek's concerned.

The beta huffs and folds his arms over his chest as he walks, dislodging the woman. "I trust you," Derek smirks then and looks back at the stumbling, wreck of a man behind him. "And it's not like Lyle's going to be telling anyone anytime soon."

"True," Erica practically cackles, grinning god damn wolfishly. Sometimes Derek thinks that Erica is the most intimidating out of all of them. The sharpness in her appearance fades then and her toffee eyes soften. "For what it's worth, Boyd and I think he's good for you, despite having never met the guy. You're happier, we can tell."

Derek flicks his eyes to the side to watch the beta, a small smile working its way onto his lips. He's definitely not feeling all gooey and emotional.  _Definitely not_. 

Behind him, Lyle staggers and trips and falls again. A growl works its way out of Derek's chest and he turns on him, storming swiftly forward and wrenching the cowering man from the ground with one clawed hand. Derek hauls Lyle over his shoulder and carries him away as he cries and pleads to be released. His tears will do nothing to stop tonight's proceedings. That scumbag was caught pimping out underage prostitutes, on Derek's mother's turf no less. It's the guy's own fault; bad things happen to bad people.

There's an old bridge up high in the mountains and the three approach it, adrenaline and nervous energy passing between the wolves. No one comes up here, not without an organised party and certainly no in the winter months. This area will be fine. 

"Please, please, Mr Hale. I'm begging you. I have a family." Lyle practically wails and it vexes Derek. He hates whining, it grates on his ears. 

"I'm sure those kids had families too," The wolf remarks lightly, setting Lyle down on the bridge. 

In a flash, Lyle is making a break for it. He runs as fast as his injured legs can carry him, running like his life depends on it - because it does. He's already at the far end of the bridge when Erica turns her head toward Derek. Derek nods once and Erica is on him. She leaps, strong, disciplined muscles throwing her into the air and lands on the human's back, her claws digging into the flesh and bone of his shoulder. Lyle screams and tries to pull free but he's no match for Erica and within seconds the skilled wolf is dragging Lyle back to where he started just moments before. 

Derek chuckles and takes Lyle's bloodied face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks so Lyle has no choice but to look Derek in his ice blue eyes. "Really, Lyle, what were you expecting?" The man begins to plead again but Derek isn't listening. "Now, we can either kill you here, then throw you off the bridge or you can die smashing into the rocks below. Your choice."

Lyle doesn't answer, just continues to beg and sob and  _whine_. 

As far as Derek's concerned, that's Lyle's decision made. 

The two betas pull Lyle up by his arms, his knees too weak to support him, and drag him over to the edge. The drop is so deep that Derek's enhanced eyesight can't even see the bottom. It's a long way to fall.  _Although_ , Derek thinks,  _it probably goes quite quick_. Without a word of confirmation needed, they hoist Lyle up and toss him over the edge like he's nothing - a piece of trash being disposed of. 

His screams echo for ages. 

 

On the long walk back to the Hale house, Derek thinks about what Erica said earlier. He thinks about Stiles, hours away, snug in bed and thinks,  _yes_ , he is happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised I put 'minor violence' in the tags and this fic ends with straight up murder. My bad.


End file.
